Magia Record GX! Tsuruno Oneshots
by BumblebeeYandereGirl
Summary: Oneshots and requests are open!
1. Chazz-1

**So this is some snippets of my story in progress called Magia Record GX!**

**Tsuruno Yui is the protagonist of the show instead of Jaden so this is some oneshots determining her relationship with the characters from anime and manga!**

**There will be good and bad endings based on her relationship!**

**So enjoy!**

**-**School Duel-

"Majoume-San is coming back?!" Tsuruno shouted as Sheppard winced at her loud voice knowing how cheery of a mood she was in as Crowler had his fingers in his ears as she shouted in glee.

"Yatta! I shall make preparations for his favorite dish! Crowler! Tell my teachers I'll be busy!" Tsuruno said as she dashed for the kitchen and prepared her famous dish, chicken hot pot.

"Manjoume-San will love his favorite dish! After all...it's been long…" Tsuruno said with a sad look as her eyes dulled before the door opened revealing to be Chazz.

"Oh! Manjoume-San!" She cheerfully greeted as she finished with his food. "Here~! It's your favorite~!" She said as he smiled at her a bit before taking small bites of his food.

"Chazz? Is something wrong…?" She asked as her face held a frown which shocked him. Tsuruno usually had her cheery expression, seeing her this sad shocked him.

"To be honest...I hate the pressure my brothers give me...I wish that they just accept failure for a bit." He said as Tsuruno looked at him before she hugged him.

"Maybe after the duel between us, I'll have a little chat with them." She said smiling at him.

"After all...they mess with one of my friends, they recieve pain!" She said breaking a baguette which shocked the two brothers outside because of how loud it sounded due to it being stale.

-After the Duel-

"Leave him alone!" She shouted as anger seethed through her as the elder Princeton brothers just gave her glares as she took out bladed fans and held them to their throats.

"Just remember, if you hurt him, everyone here will know how terrible you two are! Because you made me, Tsuruno Yui, the nicest, mightiest, awesomest duelist very, very, very MAD!!" She shouted as they threw Chazz to the ground.

"Just you wait little girl…" Slade said as Jagger followed him before she helped Chazz up.

"Manjoume...you don't have to listen to what they say anymore, besides, who needs snobby brothers like them when you have friends like us?" She smiled which made him smile as well before he took her hand and stood up.

"Now come on! I made dinner!" She said running as did the rest of her friends, they all smiled and laughed as Chazz helped with the dishes, Tsuruno was right, his brothers can just suck it!

(Good Ending)

-**Send in some characters I could write about! Here's a list-**

**Jim**

**Jesse**

**Adrian**

**Syrus**

**Aster**

**Zane**

**Hassleberry**

**Axel**

**Atticus**

**Bastion**

**For manga:**

**Jim**

**David**

**Jesse**

**Axel**

**-Send them in and I can write them down-**


	2. Hassleberry-1

-Hassleberry Hounding-

"What?! These goons stole your duel disk, lunch money and wedgied you?! I mean I can cook lunch but the other is just wrong!" Tsuruno shouted as Syrus looked at her with a small blush before she took his bag of duel disks.

"Syrus, lead the way!" She said as Syrus led her to the bridge where he dueled the bully. "Something is off...I can sense it." Tsuruno said as she closed her eyes and focused on the energy, it felt prehistoric like a dinosaur but it also had a touch of human within before a voice snapped from her thoughts as she opened her eyes and saw a boy in a Ra Yellow jacket but the sleeves were torn off.

What seemed a little funny was the dino bandana, it was a little funny to her but not completely funny. She also noticed the amount of duel disks he had on his back which she knew the reason why they had to get the extra duel disks.

"Halt right there civilians!" He shouted in a western accent Tsuruno had heard over the movies she used to watch as a kid as he continued before stopping when he noticed her.

Her hair was a delicate balance of a light copper and her eyes held a burning passion as she waved her arms and shouted out loud. "Oi! Are you listening?!" She shouted out loud which made Syrus cover his ears. "Y-Yes." He stuttered a bit as she glared at his tropp when they mentioned Syrus.

"That's it! You made me, Tsuruno Yui, the nicest, mightiest, awesomest duelist very, very, very MAD!!" She yelled as flames danced around her which caused his troop to try not to scream. "Very well, at least you stated your name." He said as the flames stopped before she looked at them with a calm face before getting her duel disk out which resembled a bladed fan she would use to destroy witches but this one was different, it didn't have flames flickering on it.

Syrus knew because he was caught in a witch labyrinth and Tsuruno came to rescue him before he was dead, she told him to never tell anyone because it was their little secret.

Syrus watched as the duel went on and before he knew it, Tsuruno won.

He seemed to notice the blank and saddened look upon her face when she fusion summoned her monsters, Hassleberry, the bully, seemed to have noticed it before Tsuruno placed a happy face on when she won as they got the duel disks back and head back.

Tsuruno worked in the kitchen with the help from Hassleberry who kept on cutting his fingers when peeling the potatoes and she giggled at the attempts of trying not to cut himself.

He felt that Tsuruno wasn't true about her feelings, placing that smiling mask on to hide her emotions from something, even in a good mood, but he wants to do everything he could to keep her happy.

-Slice-

Before cutting his hand.

**"OW! GOD DAMNING FUCK HELL ASS FUCKING HELL IN A HANDBASKET!!" **

Tsuruno had heard every swear in her life but that made her smile.

-Good Ending-


	3. Zane-1

"...ane...ake up...ZANE JOSEPH TRUESDALE!! WAKE UP!!" A loud voice caused Zane to wake up and bumped his forehead with someone else as he held his forehead and winced in pain before looking up to see who woke him up.

It was the Slifer Red female student, Tsuruno Yui who was tending her forehead and got up holding a card with a really long red ribbon attached to it with his name on it as he opened it as he read it before getting out of bed and following the red ribbon which lead to the lighthouse where Atticus had another card in his hand before saying something about 'not too much fun' as he followed the ribbons to Jim holding a little kitten the squirmed before jumping to Zane.

'How did she know kittens were my weakness?!' He thought as the kitten purred and napped in his hand before following it to a nice spot near the tree on the cliff where Tsuruno was waiting with a picnic ready for them as she took a deep breath and waited as everyone was supportive for them as they watched the two celebrate Valentine's Day.

As Tsuruno got her chocolates out for her as he kindly accepted as he bit into it, the taste was exotic, the spiciness of chili with the sweet blend of vanilla, orange and chocolate mixed together. "I have to say, this is the best one you created Tsuruno." Zane praised as Tsuruno blushed before looking at the pink, red and white fireworks going off from Duel Academy and the couples of straight, gay, lesbian, trans and bi celebrated the day of love.

Tsuruno felt like she had a good day with her and Zane as she began to sing to a song she heard from her music playlist

~Bumblb by Casey Lee Willams~

_There's a garden_

_Where I go_

_If you meet me there_

_No one will know_

_In the springtime_

_In the sun_

_We can be alone_

_Without anyone_

_All the butterflies_

_And the birds_

_Keep our secret_

_No, they won't say a word_

_But they watch us_

_And they know_

_And they're happy_

_As they see our love grow_

_We'll sit for a while_

_As I drink in your smile_

_It feels like a dream that's come true_

_My head starts to buzz_

_And my heart fills with love_

_Over you_

_Baby, can't you see?_

_You could be with me_

_We could live inside a garden of ecstasy_

_You could be my queen_

_I could be your dream_

_Our lives like a fantasy_

_Maybe set me free_

_Let me be your bumblebee_

_Now the flowers_

_Are in bloom_

_And you chased away my darkness and gloom_

_When the wind blows_

_Through the trees_

_And your voice is like a song in the breeze_

_My doubts disappear_

_Everytime that you're near_

_Clouds seem to run from the sky_

_The thought of your kiss_

_Sends my soul into bliss_

_I get high_

_Baby, can't you see?_

_You could be with me_

_We could live inside a garden of ecstasy_

_You could be my queen_

_I could be your dream_

_Our lives like a fantasy_

_Maybe set me free_

_Let me be your_

_Like a serenade_

_Every word you say_

_Has me falling_

_More and more in love with you_

_Like a purr-die beat_

_You are oh, so sweet_

_Every day is sunny_

_Tastes like honey_

_Feels so alive_

_Take me back to the hive_

_Baby, can't you see?_

_You could be with me_

_We could live inside a garden of ecstasy_

_You could be my queen_

_I could be your dream_

_Our lives like a fantasy_

_Maybe set me free_

_Let me be your bumblebee_

Tsuruno finished her song which earned a few claps from Zane who was watching her as she blushed. "I think that was a beautiful song, Tsuruno." He said as he walked over and nuzzled her head as she nuzzled back.

(Good Ending)


	4. Aster-1

**This is based off from Kimetsu no Yaiba episode 19.**

Carefully opening the door, Aster looked around for the person who called him over which was the same person who called Tsuruno, who disappeared suddenly and then returned only to disappear again.

The next thing Aster knew was that something was dripping against his cheek as he looked up to see Tsuruno Yui tied up in steel wire, in a different outfit and struggling as she let out a scream when the wires tightened around her which caused more blood to pour as she blacked out. "Tsuruno!" He called out as he saw the person before him who did this.

"You?!" Aster shouted as The D laughed maniacally and began to tell him what really happened to his father as Aster ran forward to punch him but was backhanded as he kept on going to attack him.

Within Tsuruno's mind, Aster's father and the Neo Spacians were trying to wake her up.

"Tsuruno...Tsuruno…! Wake up Tsuruno...please...Aster needs you…" Aster's father pleaded as Tsuruno remained asleep as tears formed and fell from his face as he sobbed.

"Tsuruno…! Wake up! I know you and my son have feelings…! Please! Or Aster will be killed too!"

Tsuruno snapped open her eyes as it gleamed with determination to save Aster as she let her blood soak into the bladed fan she held before she shouted to Aster to catch it.

"Connect Skill...Flaming Blood Blade!!" Tsuruno clenched her fist hard enough as red flames caught ablaze on the fan before the Light separated from its host and Aster brought the blade to its neck as he sliced through as Tsuruno finished it off with a single slice as the yacht caught ablaze and they rushed out of there and headed back to Duel Academy with the help of Sheppard.

"Hey Aster?"

"Yeah?"

"Did we just recreate a scene from Kimetsu No Yaiba?"

"...I believe so…"

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he didn't mind the blood on his suit, he would deal with it later.

(Good Ending)


	5. Marcel-1

Every move, every swipe and strike of her fans of her dance was gracefully to him, but he knew that they would never be together, she was older than him and he was younger than her.

It would seem wrong, Marcel knew Tsuruno would give him an answer he wouldn't like, on a certain day, he confessed his feelings.

"Mademoiselle...Tsuruno...I LOVE YOU…!" He confessed as Tsuruno looked at him with a saddened smile.

"Marcel...I'm sorry...but I can't accept your confession...it seems wrong for me to date someone younger than me...I'm sorry, maybe as friends…?" She asked as he could only nod at her before she rushed back to class to catch up on her work from Stein and to help tutor some students.

Marcel was heartbroken because Tsuruno was right, it was wrong to date a minor and it could lead to trouble, Blair would try to cheer him up with what she could before they wound up in a different world where Tsuruno had to reveal her dark and hidden secret that she was a Magical Girl.

She used bladed fans as her weapons against the duel monsters that became real, she was worn out faster than using her duel disk from the survival duels.

When they left the other world, Marcel accepted that he and Tsuruno can't be together, she was happy with Jesse and she tried her best to keep everyone happy with some games she made up.

And another way for them to duel without using energy was playing it regularly without the duel disk and it was safe for them to duel to pass the time.

Marcel left with his father back to Paris and he received an Email from Tsuruno showing the pictures and some deals for Banbanzai, she wondered if he would stop by and see if he wanted to talk again.

He responded back with a smile and told his father, Bonaparte was excited to see his old student and an old friend as they took a plane to Kamihama where they found the restaurant and saw Tsuruno, her father, and Jesse all working together to bring up food to the customers as Tsuruno's father talked to Bonaparte about good times while Jesse and Tsuruno cooked their meals.

They talked about good times and remained friends.

(Friend Ending)


	6. Jesse-1

"Can't be late!" Tsuruno shouted as she ran down the hall with a piece of toast in her mouth before she ran into a boy she never saw before which knocked her down along with him as she groaned before they locked eyes with each other before he helped her up as she blushed before she gladly accepted before rushing to class with the boy's hand in hers before the bell rung as she looked to see the boy was still holding onto her hand.

"A-Ack! Sorry!" She apologized before he walked back out with the other students she never saw before as Syrus and Hassleberry told her of transfers and she was distracted by her homework and cooking to feed the students.

"From East Academy, Adrian Gecko!" Sheppard announced as Tsuruno saw him and decided to bring out her notes she copied for Syrus and Hassleberry to help them, Adrian flashed a wink to her which caused her to just stare while the other two transfers just stare at him while shaking their heads.

"And finally, from North Academy, Jesse Anderson!" Tsuruno continued to look around as the boy she helped from the hallway showed up.

Then the teacher from West Academy, Viper, spoke up that the top student with the top grades and duelist would duel each other to test each other as Tsuruno accepted which stunned them all, this girl from Slifer Red had the highest grades and top dueling performance?

Both duelists were ready as Jesse summoned his turtled in defense position and Tsuruno overheard their conversation. "Imagine everyone in their underwear? Hmmm…" She thought as the transfers and everyone saw her thinking while an image of Jesse in his boxers showed up which made her blush redder than her uniform.

The image of Jesse in his boxers and a six pack made her scream and blush which made them curious of what she had thought of. "N-Nothing! L-Let's continue!" She shouted as blood poured from her nose before she won the duel but she was curious of what Rainbow Dragon would look like.

When the sun set, Jesse wondered what Tsuruno thought back in the duel.

"Hey, Tsuruno?"

"Yes?"

"What was going on in your head?"

"I kinda heard you and Emerald Turtle talking and something about imagining everyone in their underwear...and um...I saw you with a six pack…" She confessed with a red face as Jesse stared at her with a bright red face before laughing.

"It's alright and besides...I do pack one…" He said as she screamed a bit when he lifted his shirt.

Throughout, they became good friends and started a relationship.

(Cherishable Ending)


	7. Jim-1

When he saw her from the rally, he could feel how much energy she had stored within when she dueled Jesse Anderson, to him of what he saw about her, she was like a firecracker going off and then using that energy to help others or cooking her special dish.

Right now, he was dueling Hassleberry, another student who used to have a serious crush on her but she kindly rejected him and now they're friends before he noticed Tsuruno smiling at the duel going on before she had the idea of making a pun. 

"I'm starting to think that Hassleberry has a 'bone' to pick with Jim because I'm 'digging' this duel." Tsuruno said as Syrus face palmed at her puns while Jesse was trying not to laugh before Jim had a laughing fit at the terrible puns she made while behind the camera, Viper was just shaking his head at the pun she made.

This was the threat to him?

When the duel was over, Tsuruno tried to catch both guys and it ended up as a doggy pile with two fossil loving geeks. "Ow...if you guys don't want me dead, can you get them off...they're really heavy…" She said trying to talk but her lungs are crushed.

Then during the duel with Viper, Tsuruno didn't look too happy at him. 

She was beyond pissed and everyone could feel the temperature rising from her, then she had in both hands, flaming bladed fans, this was the threat that took out the Shadow Raiders and the Society of Light. 

And right now, she was beyond pissed because of what they had to go through, when she won the duel, they were sent to another dimension where duel monsters came to life and she had to fight them and then she remembered Yubel, who was Jaden's, her best friend when they were both little kids.

"Y...Yubel...Jaden...had an accident...he didn't survive…" Tsuruno explained what happened to Yubel's previous duelist who then started to spit curses at Tsuruno before she spoke of a will Jaden wrote for Tsuruno.

"He...He left me the cards...and he wanted me to send you into space with the designs he thought of...as a last wish...Yubel…" Tsuruno sobbed as Yubel looked at her before she saw the blank eyes Tsuruno had which shocked the students, she was usually happy and now there was the real face she had hidden all the time.

When they went back, Tsuruno was really depressed and she didn't cook for a while, but when she fused with the rumor of Chelation Land, she began to explain why she has been feeling that way to both Axel and Jim.

A duel monster told them that they had to connect with her heart and try to separate her and the rumor, in the end, it worked out and they stopped the rumor.

Jim held onto her hand as she smiled before they found the others and Tsuruno was happy once again.

(Good ending)


	8. Adrian-1

He was finally able to get off the boat and find his room he would be staying at as he dropped off his luggage and found someplace to eat before the Red Dorm cafeteria caught his eye before walking inside as he saw a girl cooking food and it did smell delicious.

"Oh! Welcome to the Mini Banbanzai of Slifer Red!" She said in a cheery voice as he saw her cooking something and she gave him a bowl of fried rice and pork dumplings she made as he ate and smiled at the taste of it before thanking her for the food as she smiled back.

What shocked him more was that fact that she is the top duelist with the highest grades despite being in Slifer Red, when she won the match between her and Jesse, she cooked dinner and after that, something was off, and not in a good way.

Most of the students have been dropping like flies and Tsuruno seemed to vanish off somewhere, Adrian decided to follow her as she held something in her hand which seemed to have an orange glow and she entered the abandoned dorm where he saw multiple students enter holding chemicals and a bucket, he knew those chemicals as he tried to stop them as he grabbed the bucket and threw it outside.

"Aren't they supposed to stop?" He asked himself before someone jumped in and knocked them out before he got a good look.

"Tsuruno?!" He said as she shushed him as something weird was going on. "It's here." She said as she held up bladed fans as the room changed to something the represented a kid's room as a giant rabbit popped out of the ground.

"It popped out of the ground like a fresh daisy!" She said as she charged at the creature and slicing at it before she leapt at the top and brought down the blazing weapon and the creature screamed bloody murder when its own life was gone as the area went away and she picked up the round black object.

Adrian was stunned by the fact that she took it down without any help and the fact her outfit was a bit revealing and he can't stop staring at her bare legs without having a nosebleed but he couldn't look away as he wiped away the blood when he noticed that she was gone and helped bring the students to the nurse's office and told her that they tried to kill themselves and the nurse looked over them and gladly that they didn't die.

He left out the part of Tsuruno as a magical girl when she explained it to him, she looked like she didn't want anyone to find out.

He made a mental note not to play anymore Persona games because it reminded him of Persona 5 back in the abandoned dorm.

But Tsuruno played Persona 5 Royal and she was better than him because of her skills and he tried to play but he somewhat sucked at some hard challenges.

All was good and he gave up on his mission and decide what's best for him, he and Tsuruno had a good relationship and they lived their lives working in the restaurant.

(Good Ending)


	9. Atticus-1

Tsuruno could only stare at the masked duelist as she looked to her friends who were worried for her from her consumption of magic and her soul gem was dark enough if she used more magic which would end up turning for the worst as Red Eyes Darkness Dragon used its Dark Hellfire on her, scorching her skin as she dropped to one knee and panting.

**_'You need my help...don't you...Tsuruno Yui?'_**

Tsuruno grasped her head with both hands as the voice talked in her head, it felt like someone was splitting her head as the voice continued.

**_'You don't want to become a witch, do you? Vow to me.'_**

Tsuruno screamed when her head hurt multiple times as tears streamed down her face as Nightshroud, the masked duelist looked at her with a smirk like the darkness was really hurting her.

**_'I am Thou, Thou art I...the burning passion and the never ending luck rages within! Unleash it!'_**

Tsuruno gasped as flames surrounded her before something tore through her back showing herself being lifted by a floating orange pig while her face held a smiling mask as Syrus saw how much blood was on the string holding her as the pig shot out hot oil before hitting both sides of the ears creating a flame as Tsuruno fanned it to the dragon as it roared in pain and shattered before Tsuruno let her spiritual self slice at the darkness holding onto the host as the Shadow Game went away before Tsuruno fell down and slept next to the boy she saved.

Alexis thanked her the next day but Tsuruno couldn't remember what happened except for the voice in her which reminded her of Persona 5.

But she was happy for Alexis when she was reunited with her brother Atticus who showered her with affection and she gave him food because he never ate and he never remembered when was the last time he ate and he gladly loved her food.

She told him a few notes on his ukelele and taught him some songs to the point where they began to hang out more, go out more and the point of becoming boyfriend and girlfriend to being introduced to the parents.

And the promise of marriage.

And a family, both helping with the restaurant and dueling.

(Good Ending)


	10. Zane-2

Tsuruno didn't know what to say when she saw Zane again, at first, they just sent emails to each other and making sure of each other's safety and Syrus's safety as well and then the emails stopped when she sent four to him but she had gotten no response from him and began to worry before reading the online news that he was winning every underground duel which Tsuruno began to worry.

When he came back on the island, Tsuruno had to believe that Zane was just going through a phase but when he saw her, he told her that she was coming with him but she refused and it ended up with a duel before a witch appeared and it interrupted their duel and the point where she had to reveal her secret to him and she quickly finished it off with her ultimate attack.

"Zane...just leave me be and stop with the underground duels, one of these days you're gonna look back and realize that you're putting yourself at risk and laying down in a hospital thinking 'Why did I put myself in a dangerous place?' or 'Why didn't I listen to her?' " She started to sob as tears ran down her face like little rivers as she wiped away the tears while Zane just stared at her.

"Just leave me alone, I don't wanna talk." She said as she walked away with the grief seed in hand before heading over to her dorm and slamming the door loud enough that everyone could hear it on the island.

Zane had to admit, she was right, he put himself in a dangerous place and he didn't listen to her and he didn't answer her emails not to mention four of them because of what he did.

The next few weeks after the Society of Light was gone, they stopped talking and sending emails to each other and the food she cook for him was sour and really hot for him to the point where he burned his tongue multiple times and she was only focused on her work instead of talking to him when he tried to have a chance of talking.

She silenced and turned her PDA off because of the annoying texts she was getting and getting to the point of leaving her PDA in the room she shared with Syrus and Hassleberry, they were getting worried for her as she blared music in her headphones each time they tried to talk to her about Zane.

It was official, Tsuruno and Zane broke up because of what happened and never talked to each other, she only allowed Syrus to talk with his brother by sending letters to him.

Soon, she started a relationship with a boy named Jesse Anderson whom she met after the rally and when they were stuck in the other dimension, Zane had to ask how she was coping and Jesse had told him that she was okay.

Zane had moved on from her and she had as well.

He had to admit, he missed her but she was happy.

(Break Up Ending)


End file.
